Too Soon?
by Brit-stories
Summary: Ezra stays at Rosewood. Does Aria eventually move on? This is my first TV show fanfic. I know Ezra goes to Hollis in season 2 but I don't really care. If you have any ideas, PM me and I might use them. Please read, and review.
1. Love

Aria walked into Ezra's apartment just like any other day. He looked up from the essays he was grading and smiled when he saw Aria. He had texted her asking her to come over, and to his joy, she said yes. He needed a break from these essays. This was his first year teaching and so far, midterms sucked. HE dreaded finals.

He put the stack of papers on the table and stood up. He walked over to Aria and gave her a kiss.

"How long can you stay?"

"All night. I told my dad I was spending the night at Spencer's."

Ezra smiled. He'd been waiting for this. He just didn't know if Aria was ready.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ezra was so happy Aria was ready. They had been dating for a few months now and they were so happy that they took the next step in their relationship.

Ezra wakes up and sees Aria's head on his chest, He smiles, kisses her head, and strokes her hair. She wakes up

"Morning beautiful."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Come on, lets go out to get breakfast."

"But what if someone sees us Ezra?"

"We'll go to Philly."

"Okay."

Aria and Ezra get dressed and head up to Philly and get breakfast.

After breakfast, they go back to Ezra's apartment and make out for a while. Around noon, Aria gets a text from Emily.

HEY COME TO SPENCER'S. NEW CLUE.- EM

Ezra had just begun cooking.

"HEy Ezra, I gotta go to Spencer's.

"Okay. Take a coffee. Be careful. I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too." She kisses him and leaves.


	2. What?

**Aria POV**

 **3 months later**

I'm so screwed. I'm pregnant, I mean, I told Ezra as soon as I found out, but no one else knows, but when I was getting dressed I realized that no matter what I wear now, I can't hide the bump. I've been able to hide it the past few weeks, but now it's just too big. I just hope Mom and Dad don't notice it before I can get to my car and can call Ezra on the way to school.

Luckily, Mom and Dad weren't downstairs when I went down. I grab my car keys and when I pull out of the driveway, I call Ezra and put it on speaker.

"Hey Aria, what's up? You never call this early."

"It's noticeable. No matter what I put on you could still see it."

"Don't worry. No one has to know yet. And when they do, they won't know it's mine. You'll be fine. I promise. Meet me in my room when you get here so I can see how noticeable it is,"

"Okay "

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Ezra hangs up and I take a shortcut so I have more time to talk to him.

When I get to his classroom, I lock the door behind me. He always has his curtain closed too.

"It's not that noticeable Aria. You'll be fine for now,"

"I hope so. This means I'll have to tell my parents soon,"

"They'll probably be fine until they find out it's mine,"

"Yeah, about that, what am I supposed to tell people?"

"Just tell them they don't know me,"

"Okay,"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Your parents are the only people who are going to know the truth."

That's when I do something I don't normally do. Not before school anyways. I sit on his desk and pull him closer so our lips meet. When I feel his soft lips on mine, I can't help but smile, because it's what I've needed all morning.

"I love you Ezra,"

"I love you too. Come on, we can do this later. You have class soon and people are going to start coming,"

I smile and give him a soft peck on the lips before opening the door and leaving, and I know that he's sitting at his desk, smiling.

 **Sorry for not updating ive been busy but im trying to work writing back into my schedule.**


	3. Surprising

**Ezra POV**

Aria and I are telling her parents tonight. They seem understanding enough, but that was before they knew I was dating their daughter. She wasn't ready to tell them, but I told her it would be better to tell them before they figured it out themselves, which I'm surprised they haven't yet, but then again, she does spend most of her time with her friends.

Aria comes in a few minutes after last period ends, and I grab my bag. We're going back to my apartment before we go to her house for dinner. I can tell she's nervous, because she's quiet. More so than usual.

"See, I told you no one would notice yet,"

"Yeah."

"Come on, we'll be fine,"  
"Yeah, I hope so"

I sit next to her and put my hand on her leg, and that's when I see a small smile appear on her face, and I know how much I love her in this instant. How nothing can separate us and she'll always be by my side.

"Don't worry. I'll do the talking, they seem understanding enough,"

"Yeah, I'll feel better when this is over,"

"I know but you don't need to be worried. The stress isn't good for the baby,"

"I know. I'll be fine Ezra. I just want to get tonight over with,"

"Okay babe. Don't worry, it's going to go fine,"

That's when Aria got a text and looked down at her phone.

"It's my mom. My dad can't make it tonight he has to go one a last minute business trip,"

"Do you want to wait then?"

"No, my dad is what I was so worried about,"

"Okay,"

"Let's go,"

We get in our cars and drive to Aria's house. We go in together and her mom and brother look up from the table, and Ella comes over and shakes my hand.

"It's so good to finally see you outside of work. Byron couldn't make it he had a last minute trip,"

"It's fine Ella. Thanks for inviting me,"

"No problem. We're happy to have you. Dinners ready guys, Mike and I were just waiting for you,"

Aria and I sit across from each other, and when she looks at me, I nod, but I make sure Ella or Mike don't notice.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure honey, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant,"

"This seems like something that should wait until Mr. Fitz leaves,"

"Yeah, well, that's the thing. It's his." Ella puts her fork down and looks at me.

"Oh. Okay, I see. Well, honestly Aria, I'm happy for you guys. You're father is the one who might not take it so well. But you guys are going to be great parents,"

"So you're not mad?"

"No,"

"Mrs. Montgomery, I'm sorry it happened. We weren't really expecting this to happen so soon,"

"It's fine Ezra. And you can still call me Ella. I'd rather her be with you than someone her age. I've seen how they act since I started teaching there. I honestly can't blame her for liking you,"

When I look over to Aria she's smiling, it's not a big smile but it's still there.

"Thank you Ella. I'll take great care of your daughter,"

So this chapter is longer than the last one, and probably within the same week. Please review and check out my other stories!


End file.
